


Comfort outside of pranking grounds

by Gayasshit_ye_9



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Noelle has emotions, Short & Sweet, my babies deserve love, so does akarsha, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22164520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayasshit_ye_9/pseuds/Gayasshit_ye_9
Summary: Usually, working all day without breaks to keep her parents content was fine by Noelle, especially since that had been her entire life. She was now in senior year, and all the sleepless nights and work hours without end payed off with a good GPA score. One of the best at school to be exact. This all breaks when she received an email.
Relationships: Akarsha/Noelle (Butterfly Soup)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Comfort outside of pranking grounds

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t played butterfly soup in a while, i’ve only replayed the gayest parts recently. Therefore i don’t remember details like what colleges my gay beans wanted to apply to, if that was even mentioned (i’ve read to much ppkm fanfics lately and it was mentioned a lot there). Also i don’t actually know anything about american colleges so there’s that. Also also, hope y'all enjoy.   
> Ps, I wrote this in one night, please let me know if you find any typos (Noelle's texts do not count) or places I can improve.

Usually, working all day without breaks to keep her parents content was fine by Noelle, especially since that had been her entire life. She was now in senior year, and all the sleepless nights and work hours without end payed off with a good GPA score. One of the best at school to be exact. This all breaks for a moment when she received an email.

The email was from Stanford, a college her parents wanted her to get into, mainly to earn bragging rights, and basically also the only college they would accept her getting into. Noelle felt her heart race and her entire body become warm, this is where it either begins or ends. Either she gets in and her parents push her further, or she doesn’t and her parents would only see her as a disappointment. 

All that she would discover when clicking on the email was how far her heart could sink, how fast her mind could go from composed to near breaking point. She didn’t get in, she failed, she failed her parents, she failed herself. It was almost like she could already hear her mother when she finds out.

“We give you everything and this is how you repay us? You lazy, spoiled child, this is what happens when you get distracted” 

“You should’ve focused on your studies, not your friends, fun is just an illusion” 

Noelle knew she was right, she had been distracted, she had sometimes slacked when hanging out with her friends, especially with Akarsha. Akarsha had always distracted and annoyed Noelle like her life depended on it. And she would meet her quite often at this point under the disguise of “tutoring” a classmate. 

And so this evening when her room was too quiet and her entire life flashed before her, Noelle could only think about how much of a failure she was. Suddenly her door knocked and opened, making her straighten up and hide her expression behind a mask. 

“I’m going grocery shopping, I better find you still studying when I get back. And no distractions from this stupid phone.” Noelle’s mother said strictly, before taking her phone and disappearing again, leaving the door open. 

As soon as Noelle heard the front door close, she opened her laptop and immediately opened the chatroom. She was nearly shaking when typing, and she had to concentrate not to let her tears blur her eyes.

**To: albret einstong**

**Noelle:** Akarsha

**albret einstong:** wasup frenchman 

**albret einstong:** my homie

**albret einstong:** the yee to my haw

**Noelle:** …

**Noelle:** can ou come over 

**Noelle:** please

**albret einstong:** wait.. Noelle made a typo??

**albret einstong:** Where’s noelle and what did you do to her?

**Noelle:** Akarsha please 

**Noelle:** my mom is out grocery shoping and i need you riight now

**albret einstong:** be there in 5

Seven minutes passed before there was any sign of Akarsha, this sign being her shouting “PARKOUR!” and a loud thud from the wall under Noelle’s window. When Noelle looked outside, her impossible friend was lying like a star on the lawn, yet the sight of this impossible friend made it easier to breathe again for some reason .

“Did you just attempt climbing up to my window?” Noelle called out to Akarsha. 

“No, Frenchman, I just thought the wall looked lonely so i gave it a hug!” Akarsha grinned while slowly rising to her feet again. 

Noelle just rolled her eyes before disappearing inside to open to front door for her friend. Both of them went to her room and Noelle closed the door behind them carefully, a habit she had developed over the years. She could finally breathe now, alone in her room with no parents to barge in.

“So whasup, Frenchman?” Akarsha asked, getting comfy in her friend’s bed. Usually, Noelle would scold her for this, but now she really didn’t bother.

“I just wanted to talk..” She started, slumping down on her chair. 

“I- I got rejected by Stanford.” She finished while looking down on the floor. Her breathing became uneven, and she felt her tears pushing on but she held back.

Akarsha sat up slightly, thinking, what should she say? What could she say? Noelle had worked towards getting into Stanford for as long as she had known her. 

“Wow, Noelle, that sucks,” She starts, taking a short break.

“But you know, that’s not the biggest deal ever, there’s so many great colleges that definitely want you! I mean come on, you’re like a booger, loads of colleges gonna want to pick you!” Akarsha grins and says herself happy with her work.

“No, Akarsha, you don’t get it! This is everything that matters, this was all my parents wanted and I fucked it up! I fucked up the one thing I worked so hard on, with one rejection comes all of them, and only the worst colleges would want me in the end!” Noelle suddenly poured out, her cheeks becoming wet with tears and her shoulders shaking. Despite how her brain was screaming at her to keep it together, to not be so emotional, she doesn’t do anything. She just sobs like never before. 

Her breath suddenly hitched when she felt arms pull her up to her feet and yank her into a deep embrace. This was unlike both Akarsha and Noelle, neither would engage in physical affection willingly or outside of pranking grounds. This was unlike other circumstances though. Normally Akarsha was always pulling pranks and Noelle was always the stuck up nerd who would scold and ignore her, yet on the inside they were just best friends caring for each other but showing it in different ways due to their upbringings. 

The two girls found themselves curled up in bed, Akarsha absentmindedly stroking through Noelle’s hair and down her back continuously. Noelle found herself relaxing for the first time in god knows how long. Her breath was calm and slow, and her mouth curled in a small smile. This quickly ended the moment she heard keys in the door, somehow she got both of them out the backdoor before her mother could catch them, and also send a text to inform that she went over to Akarsha to “help her practice” for the biology final in a month. Akarsha still couldn’t believe how fast Noelle’s reflexes were, even after they got to her house. 

“I’m sorry that I got so mad at you, it wasn’t right to yell at you.” Noelle apologized, taking a sip from the tea Akarsha had offered her. 

“Don’t worry about it, Noelle, I know how much Stanford meant to you. I just didn’t really know how to help so I thought making a joke could fix it just like all my problems.” Akarsha said, immediately regretting the last part and ended up staring nervously down into her cup. 

“It’s ok, It’s just that- that she’s right, my mom, I was distracted a lot, I didn’t focus enough on my work. All because of you. Cause for some reason I can never focus around you, I just get all distracted, my heart rate changes and then for some reason my heart is also telling me that I SHOULD pay attention to you. It’s all so confusing how you’re so annoying and mess around like you don’t care about anything, yet I find myself admiring your intelligence and strength and patience.” Noelle rambles like her life depends on it, and the more she goes on the more she looks like she regrets speaking. All her friend could do was just stare at her for a while to let the words sink in. Did she say what she thought she was saying?

“I think frenchman has feeeeeelingsss!” Akarsha grins, poking Noelle repeatedly on her knee to annoy her. It wasn’t until the silence that fell had lasted a little bit that she regretted that sentence too.

“I’m sorry I- I need to stop joking about serious matter-” She wasn’t able to keep going as Noelle suddenly got up, forcefully grabbed her face and kissed her. Her heart nearly stopped and her teacup nearly dropped. It was over as fast as it started and Noelle’s face said nothing but fear. 

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have-” But she was shut up just as fast by Akarsha pulling her in for a kiss again, her lips tasting like sweet tea. It was soft and unlike anything she had ever experienced in her life, not that she had ever experienced or imagined sharing saliva with another human person. Her heart skipped a beat and all she wanted to do was to just melt into Akarsha and never have to face reality again. To curl up, fall asleep and never wake up. 

They seperated eventually, both breathless and stareyed. This was just the beginning of a night where the two girls could just relax and not worry about anything around them. Noelle wasn’t worried about her parents, her mom could wait until tomorrow, Akarsha didn’t have to worry about hiding herself behind jokes, her problems could also wait until tomorrow. Akarsha found herself lying under Noelle, holding her ever so close to herself before they both fell asleep without a worry in the world. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and constructive criticism, hope this wasn't a pile of garbage. I just wanted something new in this fandom, especially for these two precious babies.


End file.
